SHIELD Knows All
by AvengerGal
Summary: Tony was teaching Thor and Steve about the internet when they come across a particular website. He finally agrees to write fanfiction stories with them when he hears Clint and Natasha training downstairs. SHIELD knows all however, and writing a Clintasha can be risky. I don't write slash. Enjoy! Oh, and I do love reviews!


**Hi everyone! I wrote this story before I found another story that was based on the same idea. I was like, "Oh..."**

**Oh well! I hope you enjoy! I really love reviews (hint, hint).  
**

* * *

"No, no," whispered Steve, "the building explodes behind them; they look each other in the eyes, and _then_ they kiss."

"No, I don't like that," argued Tony. "They should kiss before they go into the building to set the bomb, because they don't know if they're going to make it out in time."

"I don't like either version. I think he should actually save the damsel," stated Thor grandly.

Steve, Tony, and Thor argued back and forth until finally, Steve somehow won. Tony pouted, but he still liked the way their FanFiction story was coming along. Earlier, Tony had finally shown Steve and Thor how to use the internet. They had discovered in the process. Believe it or not, it was Thor who had been excited about fanfiction.

"You get to write all about what you think should've happened in a story!" Thor had exclaimed. He was still mad from reading Shakespeare's Romeo and Julliet.

"There's no way you can get me to do FanFiction," declared Tony. "You won't catch me doing something that cheesy."

Steve was about to nod in agreement when he saw a story that caught his eye. "Wow, Tony, this is about you and Pepper."

Tony looked at the story-"Pepperony? Oh, I get it."-and then he heard the sound two people training down stairs. He heard the sound of two very particular SHIELD agents training; one with a bow and arrow, one with master assassin skills. If there was a 'pepperony,' then…

Tony grinned. He had a great idea. "Yeah, sure, we'll write fanfiction stories."

And so that is how they found themselves writing a fanfiction that afternoon. They were all sitting around a laptop, giving ideas, taking turns typing parts of the stories, and taking turns yelling at each other for bad ideas. Tony had to admit-FanFiction was a fun website.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and drawing closer to the door.

"Judging by the footsteps," said Steve, frowning, "it is Natasha and Clint coming. Quick! Open another window, hide our story!"

They minimized their Clintasha story just as Clint and Natasha walked in. The three smiled at them nicely. They were glad they had Thor's award-worthy grin on their side.

The smiles were a wrong move. Clint and Natasha sensed that they were hiding something and they walked over to the computer.

"So, what are you three working on?" interrogated Natasha.

"I was just teaching these two about technology," answered Tony innocently.

Natasha frowned. "Didn't Pepper ask you to do that…sometime last month?"

"I noticed that they had a lot more to catch up on than I realized," Tony responded quickly.

"Then why were you giving us corny smiles?"

"Why couldn't we?"

Clint grunted. "Microsoft Word, huh?" he commented looking at the taskbar. "Well, we can just go see what you guys are looking at from another computer. SHIELD knows all."

The two left the room; Natasha gave them a backwards glance-cold and menacing. Tony missed the good old days (back in Iron Man 2) when Natasha was a sweet personal assistant (after he promoted Pepper as CEO).

Oh well, back to their story. They could finish it up real quick and then quickly delete the file after they downloaded it to the fanfiction website. But there was another interruption. Bruce Banner opened the door and walked inside.

"I just passed by Clint and Natasha. They seemed to be up to no good. What are you three working on?"

The three looked at each other. Sure, they could trust Bruce.

"Hey Bruce!" said Tony cheerfully. "Why don't you help us write this Clintasha fanfiction?"

"A what?"

"A romance story about Clint and Natasha," Steve summed it up briefly.

"AHA!" said Natasha, banging open the door. Clint's face was red. Bruce was very confused.

"So that's what you three are up to! When I get my hands on you…"

Tony, Steve, and Thor exchanged scared looks and fled.


End file.
